Letters
by Elayora
Summary: Letters from various campers and others. Sad with a touch of comedy.   I do try to make these my best. Please read and review.
1. Dear Bianca

Dear Bianca,

I wish I could tell you how much I miss you. I wish you hadn't sacrificed yourself to the quest. I wish you could see the new cabin I'm building. It's solid obsidian, and you'd love it. Maybe I can have father build you one just like it.

I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm already forgetting the last thing you said to me. Was it something about being a Hunter of Artemis, or was it simply to go away?

I wish you hadn't left me here all alone. Sure, camp is fine, but you have to see that it can never be the same without you. You were always there for me before. When the lawyer took us to Westover Hall. When we were told who we were. When Percy came to take us to Camp half-Blood. But now I am all alone, with no one to talk to. We used to be so close, but now you are gone. There is no one to go to when a nightmare wakes me, or when I am scared by something, a monster, something.

Your loving brother,

Nico


	2. Dear Dad Percy's POV

Dear Dad,

Camp is great. But why don't you ever send me a postcard, a little, "Hi Percy, how's your summer been?" don't I even deserve a little thank you for saving the world, Or a card?

Wont you even talk to me? Or take me to the underwater city to see my brother? I feel like you don't even care about me any more, like I'm just a puppet. Of course you could blast me to bits for saying this, but it's true. Not in the real world, because I know you love me, but maybe you could give me an Iris Message once and a while.

With the greatest possible respect, love,

Percy


	3. Dear Dad Clarisses POV

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry to be such a disappointment. You said so yourself, the day that Percy Jackson messed up my quest. But the Oracle predicted that I would fail without friends. I, Clarisse the Fearless, needed them.

I know we are sworn enemies of Jackson, but he's not all that bad. I don't understand why we can't be his friends. It's not like I'm going to marry him! Anyway, he saved my life, and he really did care about Chris. And I don't care what you have to say about it. I know that I am making the right decision, no matter what.

You have never cared about me as much as you do my brothers. You wanted boys. I know that. And I am truly trying to make it up to you. Ever since I knew who my father was, I have aspired to be more like him. My father was you. But this is all I have to say now. You are a mean greedy pig, and I mean it with the greatest respect to you. All I do is speak the truth. So blast me for it. That is what is expected from the god of war. But hear me once and for all. I cannot live up to you if all you want is for me to be a ruthless killer, friendless, careless, loveless, and no real life. I thought I could do that, but I can't. I can't turn my back on people that I have been through so much with. I can't do that to my friends. Percy was there when Silena died. And I did care about her. Silly as it may seem to you, _Father,_ I cared about a child of Aphrodite. And I hear that you dote upon Aphrodite herself.

What a treasure I hope this letter was to you, as well as a revelation.

Clarisse la'Rue


	4. Dear Mom Annabeth's POV

Dear Mom,

I have always been thankful to you for not keeping my parentage in the dark. I would not have wanted to be one of those people who waited in the dark forever. I did not want to end up like Chris Rodriguez. It was not something that would have been an asset to my thinking mind.

I have kept your honor, and I love you and my siblings. You are a wonderful mother, and you have spoken to me with kind words, not harsh ones. I am sure that all my siblings feel the same way. They all love you. We are one big family, unlike the Ares cabin. They all fight too much.

Anyway, that is not what I wanted to write to you about. You don't care for Poseidon, but I care for his son. I have always cared. And I will not let parent rivalry stand in my way. I will definitely not stand for you or Percy's father stand in my way. You can't do that. At least, you care too much to do that. I know that you care, and you will always love me.

Love,

Annabeth Chase


End file.
